


Thank your Fridget Authors

by hellogidge



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellogidge/pseuds/hellogidge
Summary: Just a short appreciation letter to you fabulous Fridget authors who keep me inspired and happy every single you post your fanfics.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	Thank your Fridget Authors

Hello Fridget Authors!

This is just to let you know that I really look forward to your new fanfics and updates. I set aside time to check on new stories and updates every day and I can't tell you how happy it makes me when new ones pop out. I have a condition called Restless Legs Syndrome (RLS) which makes it hard for me to get a good sleep. Reading your works takes my mind away from the discomfort and pain.

Please keep on writing. You bring joy everytime you share your work. I'm also hoping to encourage authors whose Fridget fanfics are not yet finished. I have your stories in my heart and I'm still hoping that you find inspiration to continue your works. 

Love and Hugs to all of you, and THANK YOU.


End file.
